culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Sledgehammer (Peter Gabriel song)
| Released = 25 April 1986 | Format = | Recorded = 1985 at Ashcombe House | Genre = |blue-eyed soul |funk }} | Length = |4:58 }} | Label = |Geffen }} | Writer = Peter Gabriel | Producer = | Last single = "Walk Through the Fire" (1984) | This single = "Sledgehammer" (1986) | Next single = "Don't Give Up" (1986) | Misc = }} }} "Sledgehammer" is a song by English rock musician Peter Gabriel, which appeared on his 1986 album So, and was produced by Gabriel and Daniel Lanois. It hit No. 1 in Canada on 21 July 1986, where it spent four weeks; No. 1 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in the United States on 26 July 1986; and No. 4 on the UK Singles Chart, thanks in part to a popular and influential music video. It was his biggest hit in North America and ties with "Games Without Frontiers" as his biggest hit in the United Kingdom. The song's music video won a record nine MTV Video Music Award at the 1987 MTV Video Music Awards and Best British Video at the 1987 Brit Awards. Gabriel was also nominated for three Grammy Award for Best Male Rock Vocal Performance, Record of the Year and Song of the Year. As of 2011, "Sledgehammer" was the most played music video in the history of MTV. . Time. 28 July 2011. History The song was influenced by 1960s soul music, in particular that made by Memphis label Stax. The distinctive horn track was provided by a horn section led by Wayne Jackson of the Memphis Horns, Stax's house musicians. : The song also features a synthesised shakuhachi flute generated with an E-mu Emulator II sampler. The backing vocals were by P. P. Arnold, Coral "Chyna Whyne" Gordon, and Dee Lewis, who also did the backing for "Big Time". "Sledgehammer" is Gabriel's only US No.1. It replaced "Invisible Touch" by his former band Genesis; coincidentally, that group's only US No.1. "Sledgehammer" also achieved success on other Billboard charts in 1986, spanning the Album Rock Tracks (two weeks at the summit in May and June) and Hot Dance Club Play (one week atop this chart in July). The single release included the previously unreleased "Don't Break This Rhythm" and an "'85 Remix" of 1982's "I Have the Touch". US versions of the single contained an extended dance remix of "Sledgehammer". Music video "Sledgehammer" had a video commissioned by Tessa Watts at Virgin Records, directed by Stephen R. Johnson and produced by Adam Whittaker. Aardman Animations (of Wallace and Gromit fame) and the Brothers Quay provided claymation, pixilation, and stop motion animation that gave life to images in the song. "It took a lot of hard work," Gabriel recalled. "I was thinking at the time, 'If anyone wants to try and copy this video, good luck to them.'"WMMR interview, 16 July 1986, as transcribed by Fred Tomsett in Gabriel fanzine White Shadow #2, circa 1989 The video ended with a large group of extras jerkily rotating around Gabriel, among them his daughters Anna and Melanie, the animators themselves and director Stephen Johnson's girlfriend. Also included were six women who posed as the back-up singers of the song. Gabriel lay under a sheet of glass for 16 hours while filming the video one frame at a time. Two oven-ready chickens, headless and featherless, were animated using stop-motion and shown dancing along to the synthesised flute solo in the middle of the song. This section was animated by Nick Park, of Aardman Animations, who was refining his work in plasticine animation at the time. Many of these techniques had been employed in earlier music videos, such as Talking Heads's 1985 hit "Road to Nowhere", also directed by Johnson. The style was later used in the video for another single from So, "Big Time". "Sledgehammer" won nine MTV Video Music Awards in 1987, the most awards a single video has won. It ranked at number four on MTV's 100 Greatest Music Videos Ever Made (1999). MTV later cited "Sledgehammer" as the most played video in the history of the channel. "Sledgehammer" has also been declared MTV's number one animated video of all time. . Outpost Daria. 28 June 1998. The video was voted number seven on TMF's Ultimate 50 Videos You Must See, which first aired 24 June 2006. It ranked at number 2 on VH1's "Top 20 Videos of the '80s" and number one on "Amazing Moment in Music" on the Australian TV show 20 to 1 in 2007. It won Best British Video at the 1987 Brit Awards and was nominated for the Best Music Video category for the first annual Soul Train Music Awards in that same year. Musicians *Peter Gabriel – vocals, CMI, piano, synthesizer *Manu Katché – drums *Tony Levin – bass *David Rhodes – guitar *Daniel Lanois – guitar, tambourine *Wayne Jackson – trumpet *Mark Rivera – tenor saxophone *Don Mikkelsen – trombone *P. P. Arnold – backing vocals *Coral Gordon – backing vocals *Dee Lewis – backing vocals Awards and nominations ;1987 MTV Video Music Awards: * Won (9) **Video of the Year **Best Art Direction in a Video **Best Concept Video **Best Direction in a Video **Best Editing in a Video **Best Male Video **Best Overall Performance in a Video **Best Visual Effects in a Video **Most Experimental Video *Nominated (1) **Viewer's Choice ;1987 Brit Awards: *Won (1) **Best British Video *Nominated (1) **Best British Single ;29th Annual Grammy Awards: *Nominated (3) **Best Male Rock Vocal Performance **Record of the Year **Song of the Year ;1987 Soul Train Music Awards *Nominated (1) **Best Video of the Year Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Covers and parodies *In 1986, "Weird Al" Yankovic covered this song as the first song from his polka medley "Polka Party!" from the 1986 album of the same name. He also imitated the video in the music video for "UHF" in 1989, and used the song's style as the basis for his song "Waffle King" from Alapalooza in 1993. *The Trey Anastasio Band covered "Sledgehammer" on 4 May 2005. *In 2005, progressive rock band Umphrey's McGee did a rendition of "Sledgehammer" on the Wrapped Around Chicago – New Year's Eve at The Riviera DVD. The band occasionally covers the song in live performances. *In 2007, Finnish symphonic metal supergroup Northern Kings covered the song on their album Reborn. *In 2008, R&B singer Maiysha did a sensual rendition of "Sledgehammer" for her album This Much Is True. *The Dave Matthews Band covered the song during their 2008 tour. *Artist Gavin Castleton covered the song in 2009, in his style of live looping. Samples *"Sledgehammer" was sampled for the 1991 3rd Bass hit song "Pop Goes the Weasel". *The 1993 Naughty by Nature song "Hip Hop Hooray" also samples the shakuhachi intro. *In 2000, the song was sampled for "I've Got to Have It" by Jermaine Dupri, Monica and Nas, which appeared on the soundtrack for the motion picture Big Momma's House. *In 2017, it is sampled for "Party Tonight" by Pitbull featuring Leslie Green. Soundtrack appearances *The song appeared on a 1993 British television commercial for the Vauxhall Cavalier, followed by the guitar riff from Eric Clapton's "Layla". *The song appeared in the 1987 Miami Vice episode "Better Living Through Chemistry", during a scene inside a biker bar. A slightly altered version of the shakuhachi refrain in the opening was used by background musician Jan Hammer at appropriate moments. *In 2012, radio commentator Rush Limbaugh played "Sledgehammer" on his show during his commentary on Sandra Fluke's crusade for free birth control, during which he called her "a slut". Consequently, Gabriel demanded that the program stop using his music. References External links * * *"Episode 8: Music Videos", aardman.com. Retrieved 19 October 2013. * Category:1986 singles Category:1986 songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Rock number-one singles Category:Charisma Records singles Category:Dance-rock songs Category:Funk songs Category:Geffen Records singles Category:MTV Video of the Year Award Category:Music videos by Aardman Animations Category:Peter Gabriel songs Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Daniel Lanois Category:Songs written by Peter Gabriel Category:Soul songs